hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia North
'Patricia North '(パトリシア，キタ）is a very serious and hard working woman who works under the Prime Minster of Hearts (Peter White) under the role of his assistant. History Patrica was the second youngest of 5 children. Her parents were part of the mafia (nothing major, grunt work really) and thus were very busy. Patricia would would often help her older brother Faust with taking care of thier other younger brothers. She would look after them and would help with keeping things orgainzed around the house and making sure her siblings never got into any touble that would hurt them. Sadly, when Patricia was 14, her second youngest brother (Nicholas) wandered off from them. He snuck into the Queen's private gardens and was killed for trespassing. Both Patricia and Faust carried guilt from this but noether had any proper time to grieve. Around that same time, Patricia was given her role and went to live at the castle. During the first few months she worked under the Prime minster she developed a small puppy crush on him. Though this ended quickly as she learned of his true character and came to see him as more of a boss as it should have been. Patrica also honed her skills with a gun and became wuick on her feet due to a need to dodge bullets for any mistakes she may have caused or due to the fact she was just in the way. When she turned 18 and the first of the outsiders began to arrive, Patricia did not hold the same fascination that other role holders seemed to have. While she found hearing of the outside world interesting, the way many Role holders seemed to forget thier duties annoyed her. Even more so, since her boss was so easily distracted by Alice Liddell that Pat found her work load greater then ever before. This would result in her chasing down her boss often, trying to get him to do his work (this caused many fights as well) and soon using his new obesseion to trick him into doing it. As more and more outsiders arrived Patricia met a outsider by the name Shane Kuriko. Patricia regared him with interest and eventually fell for him. After some stressful points and a break up that was quickly resolved the two became married and had a son named Jacob Kuriko. Currently, Pat is content with her life and focuses on her work and making sure that the people she has grown close to are doing well and are out of harms way/ Personality Patricia is a hard working girl (some may even call her a workaholic) that prefers to get all her work out of the way before doing anything else. There are very few things that can tear her away from her work, it is usally other duties as a Role holder or any people she is close to needing her help. Patricia also has a tendency to be a bit more logical in the case of others in Wonderland. For example, she prefers not to kill any workers for the castle due to the fact she is in charge of finding thier replacements and finds all that paperwork tiresome. She keeps her cool about the situation but is not afraid to make her opinion known if a fight is coming her way. When work is not the issue, Patricia can be a very kind person and wither her grwoing family she has only become more surppotie of those she cares about but will not push them about issues unless she is uncomfortbale with it. Patricia is also a strong believer in privacy and respecting a person's personal space. This can often explain why revealing clothing her to much affection can leave her flustered and a bit confused around people she knows. If one is a stranger then expect to see the barrel of her gun in thier face. She may be caring but she was raised in Wonderland her whole life, and thus will not hesitate in pulling the trigger. She also hates having her mind or perception of relity tampered with due to sevreal bad influences with illusionists. Appearence Patricia has Short blonde hair and pink eyes. She is near sighted and thus needs her gold rimmed glasses to help her see. When the outsiders first came to wonderland she would wear a white dress shirt with the collar popped around her neck and a red ascot. Over that she would have a red coat and grey colored dress pants with black shoes. After "The Jabberwock" incedent was reversed the girl change her style slightly to something less restricting due to the constant dangers that seemed to be present. The girl then worse a light pink dress shirt with a red over coat and grey pants. The collar has a few bottons removed and she no longer wears an ascot. For both outfits she wears a belt around her hips with a chain attached to her gun. Relationships Peter White Her boss and someone she has grown to find very annoying. Due to her role, Pat finds that she must due as he says though she does not always do it silently. She finds his obsession with Alice Liddell selfish and immature and wishes for him to let go and focus on his work rather then his "love". Often she will tell him to let go and leave the girl be, but this has usually turned into a gun/ shouting match between the too. Currently, most arguments are only shouting due to patricia giving up on knocking any sense into her boss. Shane Kuriko When she first met him, Patricia was intrigued by the face he was a capable fighter yet he did not wish to fight unless someone else was in danger. When he earned a job as a knight in the castle she slowly began to learn more about him. She found that his outsider belief were odd and pointless at times but respected the fact he did not let anyone change those ideals. Pat also found the fact he prefered to get all his work out of the way and was even willing to help with hers interesting and her respect for him grew and matured into love. It was then during a fight with Peter White, that he confessed to her and Patricia confessed as well. The two dated and were very sweet with eachother. At first Patricia felt flustered by his displayes of affection but eventually grew used to them and would return in kind. As time went on and shane become more involved with Wonderland's dangers, Patricia wished that he would stop placing himself in harm's way but still stood by him. One few occasions she was even able to stop him when his abilities would over take him and wake him out of it. The tipping point of this relationship was when Patricia discovered a secret Shane had been hiding since his arrival into Wonderland. Shane had been married and had a daughter, Crystal Kuriko, who arrived in wonderland and shocked many. Patricia was angry and sad but after having one more confrontation on the matter she forgave him, through reluctant on her part due to the lingereing doubts. It was not until Patrica met Shane's wife and saw them break up that she was still more sure about the situation (the doubts lingered for a long while due to Pat being unsure if Shane would stay in Wonderland or not). Eventually things settled down and the two stayed together. Shane then proposed to Pat and they were married and had a son. Crystal Kuriko Shane's daughter from a prevoius marriage and Patricia's step daughter. At first the two were very distant, due to Patrica being unsure how to apporach Crystal. The two somewhat kept thier distance till one day crystal told Patricia that she was never going to leave wonderland due to be excepted here more then in her previous world. Patricia was shocked to hear this but comforted her on her decision and was further shocked when Crystal decided to call Pat "Mom." The two have a good stable relationship now. Mika Caleum Crystal's daughter and thus grandaughter( I am not sure of this) of Patricia. Patricia considers her family and watches out for her when she can. During the winter Festival Patricia found Mika wandering on her wn and took care of her during that time and Mika established a kind of mind link between the two. Faust North Her older brother and has the role of the Inventor of wonderland. Before thier roles Pat loooked up to him with a form of respect. Once he gained his role and began his fascinations with clocks Pat lost her respect for him and the two had a falling out. It was after Faust found out that Zion had attacked Pat and forced her into a terrifying illusion that Patricia saw he stilled seemed to care for her. She then was willing to admit he was her brother again to the public but still has her reservations about him. The two often argue about thier different ideals, with Pat usaully winning due to her logic or just hitting him. Mary North Her 5 year old cousins that is the role of the messenger/puppy. She loves mary and would do anything to make sure she was happy and healthy. Often she will worry about what happens to her when Mary does her duties and is always happy to see her come back. Jacob Kuriko Patricia's son that is her pride and joy. Patricia is glad to see he wishes to become a strong man like his father so that he may protect everyone but worries for him constantly. She also makes sure he is up to date on his studies and has yet to let him train with a sword due to his young age. Anita (Moon) Bishop Patricia's best friend. The two both share this ability to talk out/debate thier conversations for long perisods of time. Pat finds Moon's use of logic and complex ideals interesting compared to others in wonderland. She admire's Moon's spirit to not let anything stop her from doing what she wants to do with her life. During a phase where Pat wished to become stronger Moon taught Pat about her magic. Patricia found this form of magic intersting and enjoyed learning more from her. In a very odd sense Patricia sees Moon as a sister that she never really had and feels she can always confide in Moon about anything that is on her mind and wishes to do the same for Moon. She understand that this may not always be the case but is willing to try and pay Moon back for the things she has done for Patricia.